Reencontrándote
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Resumen: El hijo de Deidara desaparece y él desesperado emprender la búsqueda, sin saber que en ésta volvería a encontrarse con el padre de su hijo. Respuesta al reto ItaDei del mes de Marzo


**Reencontrándote **

**Resumen: **El hijo de Deidara desaparece y él desesperado emprender la búsqueda, sin saber que en ésta volvería a encontrarse con el padre de su hijo.

**Respuesta al reto ItaDei del mes de Marzo**

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Deidara, Itachi

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa:** Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

_Título:__Reencontrándote.__**  
**__Día:__Días de los padres.__**  
**__Autor del fic:____Majo Walles.__**  
**__Autor del manga:____Masashi Kishimoto._

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

-Te mataré, Deidara, juro que luego de encontrarlo, te mataré –se dijo Deidara a si mismo, sin dejar de correr entre los árboles. No podía darse a conocer, no podía dejar que alguien le viera y se diera cuenta de que estaba vivo.

No podía creer que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de que existía, de que _él_ existía.

Había desaparecido del mundo, para todos los que lo conocían, no había quedado rastro de él, lo creyeron muerto y quería que así mismo quedara.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, se había alejado en cuento sintió que le quedaba lo último de chacra, tenía que vivir, tenía que defender al inocente que llevaba en el vientre, tenía que ser lo suficientemente poderoso para que su hijo llegara a ver la luz.

Fingió su muerte dejando un clon en su lugar, todos los vieron morir y el no sufrió gran daño, pero no por eso estaba bien, había agotado casi por completo su flujo de chacra y tenía que tener el suficiente para sostener a su hijo en su cuerpo.

Cuando supo que esperaba un niño trató de recordar con quien se había acostado ese último tiempo, no es que tuviera muchos amantes, pero era un joven, sano físicamente, no tanto mental, pero sus recuerdos estaban nublados, como si se los hubieran quitado.

Fue entonces en que se dio cuenta de la verdad, de que seguramente no lo recordara por un jutsu, y sólo conocía a un maldito bastardo que podría jugar así con su mente. Itachi Uchiha. Lo que significaba que se había acostado con el maldito perro y que después de todo el placer sexual que seguramente vivieron, lo desechó como un trapo y le borró esos recuerdos.

Por eso se fue sin decirle una palabra, no le dijo de su hijo y lo condenó a una vida en la ignorancia.

Pero ahora todo se estaba trastornando. Su hijo de ocho años había desaparecido. Vivian alejado de todos, no le importaba tener contacto con el mundo exterior, si podía vivir con Shiro en esa casa en el bosque de la nación del viento, lo haría sin reclamar, lo único que quería era tranquilidad. Paz para vivir su arte y enseñárselo a su hijo.

Shiro había heredado una de sus bocas, estaba en su pequeña mano y para el niño era algo normal, de todas maneras no había visto a nadie más en su vida, así que no se le hacía raro. Lo que no sabía era si también había heredado el maldito gen Uchiha.

Ahora tenía que encontrarlo y matar al maldito desgraciado que lo estaba haciendo pasar las peores tres horas de su vida. Ni los ataques en compañía de Akatsuki le habían trastornado tanto como ahora, mucho menos las peleas a las que se vio envuelto, tomando en cuenta que en algunas de ellas casi muere.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

Deidara se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la voz provenir de entre los árboles, se giró a ambos lados, tratando de encontrar la fuente, pero no la encontró, dio un paso más, pero después no pudo, entre los arbustos que estaban frente a él, un par de ojos rojos se dejaban ver, trató de alejarse pero le fue imposible.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces vivo? –preguntó apretando los puños, metiendo la mano en su bolsa para poder extraer un poco de arcilla y que sus manitos empezaran a trabajar.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú –dijo apareciendo de entre los árboles.

Deidara lo volvió a ver como la primera vez que estuvo frente a él. Itachi Uchiha, el maldito bastardo padre de su hijo, pero algo más adulto. Claro, cuando lo vio por última vez Itachi tenía veintiún años, pero ahora, casi a los treinta, tenía un aspecto maduro, diferente, intimidante, no como antes que le costaba notar alguna expresión en su rostro.

-Quítate de mi camino, basura. No tengo tiempo para perder contigo.

-¿Tan ocupado estas? –preguntó sin acercarse demasiado- ¿Tanto que llegaste a perder a Shiro?

El cuerpo de Deidara se estremeció ¡El mal nacido ese sabía de su hijo!

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? –preguntó extrayendo un ave de arcilla y amenazando con tirársela.

-Sé que marginaste a nuestro hijo a vivir en este lugar, lejos de todo y de todos, por que querías que yo no lo conociera.

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas. Shiro no es nada tuyo –dijo con resentimiento

-No aparece en los registros de ningún lugar, por lo que imagino que lo tuviste aquí, en medio de la nada –dijo acercándose poco a poco-. Viviste todos estos años huyendo de mí.

-No te creas la gran cosa, maldito violador –le escupió, tratando de herirlo, para dejar de sufrir en el camino.

-No te violé, Deidara.

-No lo recuerdo –respondió rencoroso-. Me quitaste mis recuerdos, algo que no te perdonaré jamás.

-Era lo mejor –dijo llegando a su lado y sosteniendo la muñeca donde tenía el ave de arcilla-, eras un niño…

-Sólo tenía un par de años menos que tú, así que no te las des de maduro ahora, porque la edad nuca fue un tema en nada, mucho menos a la hora de tener sexo.

-No tuvimos sexo, no ocasional, por lo menos.

-Quiero recordar –le dijo apretando los puños, destruyendo el pájaro en su mano-. Quiero saber qué es lo que pasó ese día, como para que te decidieras a borrar mis memorias.

-No puedo hacer eso, no es como si pudiera tomar un recuerdo y guardarlo, simplemente lo destruí.

-Entonces nada bueno pudo salir de eso.

-Shiro salió de eso

-¿Dónde está mi hijo –preguntó recordado al pequeño de un momento al otro- ¿Donde lo llevaste? ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Él está bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.-

-Está en manos de un asesino y violador, que no respeta los recuerdos de los demás, no es como si pudiera estar muy trnaquilo.

-No le haré daño a mi hijo.

-Deja de decir eso. Él no es tu hijo.

-Lo es, lo sé –dijo soltándolo por fin, mientras caminaba hasta apoyarse en un árbol-. Me costó mucho dar contigo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Estuve muerto por muchos años, Deidara –le dontó-, mi hermano logró algo magnifico, algo que nadie había hecho antes, no a este nivel. Un jutsu capaz de arreglar un error del pasado, sólo un cambio en el tiempo.

-Eso es imposible.

-No lo es –le cayó-. Un jutsu así sólo podía ser creado por alguien como el jinchuriki de zorro de las nueve colas, que con ayuda de mi hermano me trajo de vuelta.

-Maldito el momento que lo hicieron –dijo mascullando.

-El asunto es que volví a la vida hace unos cinco años, pero mi hermano me veía distraído, tu recuerdo me tenía así, así que lo hizo, realizó nuevamente el jutsu, para impedir tu muerte y fue cuando se do cuenta de que no estabas muerto.

Deidara no dijo nada, demasiado impactado ante el hecho de que Itachi admitiera que estaba preocupado por él, o que lo tenía en mente.

Te busqué por todas partes, fue hace cuatro años en que te encontré, pero al seguirte me di cuenta de la existencia de Shiro y no fue difícil para mí sacar las cuentas y darme cuenta de que era mi hijo.

-Pudo haber sido hijo de cualquiera.

-No eres de ese tipo, Deidara…

-No tienes idea de mi vida, de cuantas personas pasaron por mi cama.

-Sé lo suficiente, lo que me dijiste aquel día, lo que significó para ti el que estuviéramos juntos.

-Cállate –le exigió apretando los dientes-. Si todo lo que dices es verdad ¿Por qué no apareciste ante nosotros hace cuatro años, cuando Shiro era aún pequeño?

-Porque ustedes no me necesitaban.

-¿Y crees que ahora sí? –le preguntó prepotente.

-No –dijo tajante-, siguen sin necesitarme, pero ahora soy yo quien los necesita a ustedes.

No quería escuchar nada más, quería encontrar a su hijo y desaparecer nuevamente.

-¿Dónde está Shiro? –preguntó ya molesto por no saber de su hijo.

-Está con mi hermano.

-¿Lo dejaste con aquel que trato de matarnos a los dos? –le preguntó molesto y por qué no decirlo, un tanto asustado de la vida de su bebé.

-Sasuke no le hará nada –dijo negando con la cabeza-. Ellos deben estar disfrutando y celebrando ¿Sabes? Hoy se celebra a los padres en la nación del viento, mi hermano está celebrando con sus hijos, hijos que tuvo con alguien a quien hiciste daño también,m pero que no te tiene rencor. De hecho, fue mi cuñado quien me pidió que te buscara, que no dejara pasar más tiempo.

-¿Con quién dejaste a mi hijo?

-Dejé a nuestro hijo con Sasuke y su pareja, el Kasekage de la Arena.

-Sabaku no Gaara –dijo ante la mención del sujeto a quien el mismo se encargó de matar-. ¡Aléjate!

La explosión obligó a Itachi a realizar una gran cantidad de chacra. Deidara había recurrido a la arcilla, algo que no había tenido que hacer hace años para sacar al Uchiha de su vista y correr en dirección a Sunagakure. Corrió lo más rápido que le daban los pies, pero fue intersectado y lanzado contra un árbol, donde fue aprisionado por Itachi.

-Cálmate, tenemos que hablar –le dijo al verlo trastornado.

-¡Suéltame, Uchiha! –en su mente empezaban a mostrarse un gran número de escenarios en el que su hijo era torturado o asesinado de la peor manera- Pueden estar haciéndole daño.

-No lo harán…

-¡No lo sabes! –le gritó con rabia- Y lo peor es que si lo hacen no soy nadie para culparlos, los traté de matar, a los dos, con uno lo conseguí ¿Qué le impediría querer matar a mi hijo?

-¿Qué no son asesinos como lo fuimos nosotros? –le preguntó sosteniéndolo con fuerza de los brazos. Él no era de los que hablaban, pero tal parecía que Deidara no conocía otra manera de razonar. O era por las palabras, palabras fuertes y quizás hirientes, o peleando y sinceramente no tenía la más mínima intención de golpearlo ahora que podía recuperarlo.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Shiro es lo único que tengo…

-Me puedes tener a mí también.

-No –dijo negando con la cabeza-, tú eres parte de mi pasado.

-Me amas.

-Cállate.

-Fue por eso que borré tus memorias.

Deidara no entendía, no podía entender que tenía que ver el que tuviera sentimientos hacia el bastardo con que borrara su mente.

-Eres un verdadero desgraciado.

-Cuando hicimos el amor…

-Tuvimos sexo, no le des otro significado a lo que hicimos.

-Cuando hicimos el amor –siguió sin tomar en cuenta lo que el menor decía-, me dijiste cuanto me amabas, cuanto deseabas que todo fuera mentira, que no hubiéramos estado juntos, porque sabías que en algún momento uno de los dos moriría y sabías que sería yo, porque yo buscaba morir... no querías tener sentimientos de perdida, no querías recordar algo que no volverías a tener –le dijo soltando el agarre, ya que Deidara parecía más tranquilo-. Te amé en ese momento, porque nadie me había demostrado una entrega tan grande en ningún momento de mi vida.

-¿Por qué dices eso ahora? –preguntó bajando la cabeza, reconociendo que era verdad, que sufrió cuando Shiro nació, porque era el vivo retrato de Itachi, porque se lo recordaba demasiado y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-El primer día que volví a la vida, fe este mismo hace cinco años, Sasuke me trajo de vuelta para el día del padre, porque en el fondo, cuando se dio cuenta de toda la verdad, notó lo importante que era para él. Cuando te vi con Shiro, riendo ambos, jugando con arcilla, quise ser parte de eso, ser parte de su pequeña familia, pero no me creía merecedor.

-No lo eres –dijo avergonzado, sin querer admitir la realidad.

-Por eso, quiero serlo, que disfrutemos a nuestro hijo, que celebremos este día los dos.

-No tienes derecho…

-Vengo por ti –le dijo arrinconándolo otra vez contra el árbol-, no tienes muchas opciones.

Deidara sabía que no podía hacer nada, mucho menos cuando sus labios fueron casados por su antiguo amante. No podía hacer nada, demasiado tiempo deseándolo, demasiado tiempo creyendo que no lo volvería a ver o a sentir esas hábiles manos recorriendo su cuerpo, metiéndose entre la tela de su yukata verde.

Las manos del rubio empezando a recorrer a levantar la polera negra del ninja, pensando en su interior si seguiría como un guerrero o ahora que era cuñado del líder de la aldea, tendría otras obligaciones, pero eso podía esperar, el mundo entero podía esperar, porque ahora su mente estaba centrada en sentir y disfrutar.

Itachi por su parte sonrió para sus adentros mientras el cuerpo de Deidara se derretía en sus manos. Este era el último día del padre que pasarían juntos, ya los demás vendrían en compañía de ese hermoso niño que lo enamoró cuatro años atrás cuando lo vio en brazos de su amante y que le dio nuevas fuerzas para vivir y para disfrutar, esperando con anhelo el día en que le dijera padre y poder disfrutar con él.

Fin


End file.
